


Remembrance

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Marriage of Convenience - Mail Order Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Shepard discovers that during Garrus's time on Omega he purchased a Shepard AI.





	Remembrance

A rocket to the face would kill most. Hell, being spaced tended to do the same thing. Yet here Jane was. Heavily scarred, full of cybernetics, and hair just starting to grow back, but alive. Jane was waiting to say the same about Garrus. He was under the care of the best doctor in the entire Milky Way. She had faith the doctor would be able to help him survive everything he’d been through.

“Commander, I admire you keeping vigil at Garrus's bedside, but you need to get some rest. And perhaps grab a shower,” Chakwas said, breaking the silence.

Jane turned from Garrus's bed and shot Chakwas a smirk. “Karin are you trying to tell me I stink?”

Chakwas laughed. “Perhaps, but it will also help relax you a bit, Shepard.”

It took a little more prompting from Chakwas before Jane finally left the room. Eventually she headed back to her quarters. The first thing Jane's gaze landed on was the damaged Shepard AI. 

She first noticed it among Garrus's things when they were fighting. For his sake, Jane pretended not to even notice it. After the rocket hit, Jane made a spur of the moment decision to take it back with them to the Normandy. This earned her an odd look from Jacob and Miranda but she promptly ignored them.

Jane had a few questions for Garrus once he woke up. The most pressing question -- besides 'how do you feel’ -- being why he was even in possession of one of those damn things. From the moment Jane found out they were being sold on Omega she was pissed. Leave it someone else to profit off her death.

Aria mentioned during their meeting that there was even record of Archangel buying one. Jane was pissed, but after finding out it was Garrus it made her feel more confused than anything.

“Hey EDI, do you think you can recover data from the damaged AI?” Jane asked once she stripped off her grimy clothes caked with sweat and blood.

“Yes, I am able to do that Shepard. I will inform you when I've recovered all the data.”

“Thank you, EDI.”

The ship's AI didn't ask any questions, which Jane preferred. Per the doctor's suggestion, she took a shower and attempted to get some rest. Turned out Jane really did need the sleep. Moment her head hit the pillow she felt herself drifting off.

About two or three hours later Jane was woken up from her restful sleep.

“Commander I hate to interrupt but you gave me strict orders--”

Immediately she shot straight up in bed. “Is Garrus awake?”

“Negative Shepard. Mr. Cakarian is still in a medically induced coma. However, I was able successfully extract the files from the AI as you requested. I've sent them all to your terminal.”

She hopped out of bed and quickly yanked on her boots. “Thank you, EDI.”

Jane was at the terminal in seconds. In her messages were several video files. Jane moved to click play, but ended up moving away from the desk. This was a violation of Garrus's trust. No matter how you tempted Jane was she just couldn't watch the videos without permission.

A few hours later Jane got the news she'd been anxiously waiting for. Garrus had not only woken up from the coma, but the cybernetics were working beautifully.

The news hit her like an asteroid storm. For a second, it seemed like Garrus wasn't going to make it. Yet somehow the guy survived a rocket to the face and lived to tell the tale. He was one tough Turian.

When Garrus walked out, Jane fell into a state of shock. The state was broken by one of Garrus's jokes.

“They won't give me a mirror,” he said. “Tell me is it really that bad?”

Jane smirked. “Hell Garrus you've always been ugly. Slap some paint on it and you'll be ready to go.”

He chuckled. “Don't make me laugh. My face is barely holding together as it is.”

It was like two years hadn't passed since they last saw each other. “That was a close call, Garrus.”

“Shepard didn't you survive being spaced?” He pointed out 

“Good point.”

Garrus held out a hand. “It's good to have you back, Shepard. It's the only good thing Cerberus has going for it.”

She grinned, happily taking his hand. “Remember that because I'm about to ask about the AI.”

“Chakwas warned me you might bring it up.” Garrus said this without even missing a beat. “Go watch the files-- assuming you've recovered them already. They'll explain everything “

After he left her alone, Jane went back to her quarters. Once the door shut, she decided it would be a good idea to have some time alone. “EDI don't let them through unless it's an emergency.”

“Understood Shepard.”

With that out of the way, Jane started the first video file.

It was started up approximately at 14:52 on a Tuesday afternoon. The location being in the slums of Omega. Sitting in front of them was-- no that wasn't right. 

They were a her; specifically a replica of Commander Jane Shepard. The Butcher of Torfan and saviour of the Citadel. Personality and memory databases had access to the most formative years that shaped the Commander into who she was. They were as accurate as could be.

“Name?” The Shepard AI asked the Turian sitting in front of them.

He blinked, manadables shifting slightly. They were not well versed in Turian facial cues so the meanings behind it went unknown. “Garrus Vakarian.”

The named triggered something in their database. C-sec officer Garrus Vakarian worked with the crew of the Normandy to stop Spectre Saren. It didn't explain Officer Vakarian residing on Omega with a recently purchased Shepard AI.

“The most logical assumption leads me to suspect you purchased myself out of a feeling of loneliness?” They asked. “Given Commander Shepard's recent death, it seems like a logical conclusion to come too.”

Garrus's tense expression turned to one of amusement. “Shepard always got to the point too.”

They shrugged. “The creator took great pains to achieve accuracy when making us. It's why only a few made it to the final stage.”

“And your creator is?”

“Classified to even myself.”

It managed to get Garrus to laugh again. They logged the sound and realized Garrus never respond to them. “Officer Vakarian you never said why you made the purchase.”

He sighed. “Shepard always knew what to do. Even a replica is better than nothing.” 

Well, at least Jane knew why Garrus purchased the AI in the first place. She ignored the way the last comment tugged at her heart and started another video.

”You’re too hard on yourself, Garrus. The team you've put together has complete faith in you. You must stop second guessing your leadership skills.”

He sighed, finally meeting their gaze. “Finally dropped the Officer Vakarian, I see.”

“You kept insisting to the point of annoyance so I had no choice. Also, changing the subject isn't going to work.”

“Your personality archives really are good,” Garrus muttered. “And… thanks, I'll keep that in mind.”

According to the memory database, there would be no problem in reminding Garrus until he finally began to believe in himself.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. “EDI these AI's are way too similar to me. I need to find the person who made these damn things.”

“Understood Commander. I will alert you when I have the relevant information.

Now with that out of the way, Jane skimmed through some of the other videos. It was one of the last videos peaked Jane's interest.

They were waiting for Garrus to return from what he said was going to be a quick retrieval mission. It was a full five hours since he was supposed.

According to records, the real Shepard would've left hours ago. After another hour, they stood to leave which was, of course, the time Garrus decided to return.

“They're all dead,” Garrus rasped. “Sidonus betrayed us. Betrayed me.

They stood up and reached for one of the many weapons Garrus kept within arms reach. He kept his place well stocked so there were plenty to choose from. “We should go. They'll be after you sooner or later.”

His mandiables twitched. “Thanks, Shepard. I wish I would have realized it sooner.”

“Sidonus's betrayal.”

He shook his head. “You just never realized what you have until it dies. Isn't that how the human saying goes?”

The process servers in their mind were quick to figure it out. “Until it's gone, but it's the same principal.”

The file went on to show the Shepard AI getting shot during the time Garrus was held up trying to defend himself. He shut it down with the most painful look in his eyes.

“Well shit.”

She stood up to leave, but ended up bumping up against the terminal, causing another file to startup.

“Are you getting what you have expected out of your purchase of me?”

Garrus dropped the weapon he'd been cleaning and sighed. “Spirits Shepard, give a Turian a warning before you ask a question like that. Or phrase it differently.”

They shrugged. “Answer the question, Vakarian and we'll never have to speak of it again.”

“You're becoming more like the real Shepard everyday,” Garrus mused. “Well, almost but still not quite.”

The sadness was easily detectable on his face. They blinked, processors determining the subject should be changed given Garrus's shift in mood. “Artificial intelligence isn't perfect.”

He laughed. “Probably better that way, honestly.”

Jane hated how similar this AI was to her. She wanted to ask EDI if she made any progress in finding the creator of these things, but enough time hadn't passed. Even EDI wasn't that good.

“EDI could you tell me where Garrus is at the moment?” she asked.

“Engine room, Shepard. Would you like me to contact him?”

“No, not yet.” Jane knew they needed to have a talk. She wanted nothing more than to have the discussion, but first she had to get her thoughts in order.

“Yes, Shepard.”

During their time on the first Normandy, there is no time to consider her feelings for Garrus.and she spent two years as nothing more than a slab of meat with a bunch of tubes keeping her alive. Life went on for all of her friends and not necessarily the better.

She accepted a while ago have ever feelings for him. Now the two of them were back on the same ship and she knew of his feelings. A suicide mission was the worst time to get involved with someone. However, Jane wanted to be selfish for once in her fucking life.

“EDI, let Garrus know I want to see him when he has a chance.”

“Yes, Commander.”

Jane didn't have to wait long. She looked up when Garrus entered, eyes drifting to the large bandage covering the right side of his face. “How's the face holding up?”

“It's still in tact so I assume that's a good sign,” he teased.

She came so close to losing Garrus after just finding him again. Jane wanted to put it all out in the open before they made the trip to the Omega Relay. “As much as I appreciate your jokes, they weren't the reason I asked you come up.”

“I'm assuming since you haven't thrown me out on my ass by now that it's a good sign, right?”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Of course it is, Vakarian.”

He met her gaze, his eyes full of sudden hesitation. “Sure, you don't want something closer to home?”

She rolled her eyes again. “Garrus, sometimes you can be so ridiculous. You're the closest thing I've had to home in a long time.”

Garrus's mandibles twitched in amusement. “Getting sappy on me, Shepard?”

“Only for you, Vakarian.”

Jane knew they still had many things to discuss and figure out. However, for now she just wanted to forget everything else and enjoy the time they had together.


End file.
